herofandomcom-20200223-history
Master Fung
Master Fung is the major supporting character in Xiaolin Showdown. He was a Xiaolin Master. He often made the four Dragons do very difficult tasks encouraging teamwork; in one teamwork exercise he gave the monks the task to pull a huge rock up a cliff. He lived in the Xiaolin Temple with Dojo and the Dragons-in-training. He was sometimes seen meditating with other members of the Temple. He taught the Monks on a daily basis and acted as their mentor. He was known for using terms that no one else understood (not even Dojo). Physical Appearance Master Fung was a bald man with a mustache and a goatee, that had long thick eyebrows. He wore a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wore open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt. Over his white shirt he had 3 curly chest hairs near his neck. Personality Master Fung always offered guidance with confusing phrases to the monks. He accepted the ways of things, and hardly ever battled unless absolutely necessary, though when he did fight he was rarely matched by his opponents, even when incapacitated on a wheelchair after being brought back from the Ying-Yang World. Master Fung was very wise and knew things about the young monks they did not even discover about themselves. While he was very serious most of the time, he had been known to crack jokes. He also enjoyed a nice cup of tea.﻿ He helped Kimiko with her focus by pouring a huge giant tea pot in smaller tea cups; a training exercise that required focus, but she failed when the boys were messing with her things. He appeared again in an image to help guide Kimiko to quiet the storm in her mind, allowing her to win her Xiaolin Showdown against Jack Spicer and show the boys that she could do it. He could be upset when a monk didn't listen to him, like when Raimundo came back when Mala Mala Jong was created or when Omi let out Dojo when in the episode of Enter the Dragon. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cloud Transportation': He could use the clouds as a form of transportation or teleportation, able to disappear behind them and appear at any place he wanted, or simply ride them to transport himself. *'Telepathetic Cloud:' He could create a telepathetic cloud that could turn his thoughts into pictures. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' He was an exceptional martial artist, and he passed his knowledge to the Xiaolin Monks. He was able to defeat all the monks at the same time and almost overcome Mala Mala Jong and Chase Young by using his martial arts. Relationships The Monks Master Fung was the monks' Xiaolin Teacher. Dojo It is unknown how the two first met; however, the two shared a relationship much like Dojo shared with Dashi. This is implied greatly when Master Fung sent the monks and Dojo to the temple ran by Master Monk Guan to deal with Hannibal Roy Bean, much to Dojo's terror. Omi He raised Omi and took him in, and made him the Dragon of the water. Omi looked up to him and they were often together. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:Elderly Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wise Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Role Models Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:Elementals